Mizaku Kamui
"I am Mat Dragneel.. I am a fire Dragon Slayer.. I am.. a Fairy Tail Wizard! -Mat to Sting Eucliffe in the Grand Magic Games Mat Dragneel '(Matカムイ ''Mat Dragneel) is a Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild and a Fire Dragon Slayer. He is the older brother of Natsu Dragneel and son of Igneel, the fire Dragon. Appearance Mizaku is a tall teenager. He wears a long coat which has feathery collars. Sometimes, he wears gloves if he wants to. He has blue eyes, white hair, and light-tanned skin. His Fairy Tail guild mark is located at his right shoulder. Personality Mizaku is shown to be always bored, especially when he isn't included in battles. He sometimes likes to fight with other Dragon Slayers, especially with Sting Eucliffe. It is unknown why, but according to Rogue's observation, they may have had a rivalry before. Magic and Abilities 'Water Dragon Slayer Magic '- His Dragon Slayer Magic is known to be really strong, being able to extinguish even Natsu's flames. He can use water for flight via high-pressured water jet propulsion. * '''Water Dragon's Roar - Like all other Dragon Slayers, Mizaku has his own Dragon's Roar. This was proven to be high-pressured, despite destroying three buildings in a row when Mizaku fired it on Sting. * Water Dragon's Charge '''- Mizaku surrounds himself with high-pressured water, releases a strong water propulsion, and head-butts the opponent. But when he thought it was weak, he decided not to use it anymore. * '''Water Dragon's Wave '''- Mizaku summons a gigantic high-pressured water, then strike the opponent using the wave. This is one of his strongest attacks, being able to stop Natsu's Exploding Flame Edge. * '''Water Dragon's Smash - Mizaku engulfs his hand in hot high-pressured water, then lands a body-blowing strike at the opponent. Holy Water Dragon Slayer Magic - When he absorbed the light from Sting's attacks, he was able to access this. * Holy Water Spread - Mizaku spreads water enhanced with Sting's light, being able to deal high damage and it negates Human Possession Magic as shown when he encountered Bickslow. * Holy Water Bomb '- Mizaku forms large high-pressured water enhanced with light, then combines them to create a water explosion which blinds the opponent for a short period of time. * '''Cross of Light '- Mizaku throws his opponent to the sky, lands a body-blowing headbutt on the opponent, then pierces the opponent into outer space until Mizaku gets tired. Eventually after the piercing, a cross forms. '''Dragon Force - When Mizaku consumed some Etherion, he was able to enter Dragon Force. It was also revealed that he was only able to do Secret Arts if he was in Dragon Force. * Secret Art: Whirlpool of Charybdis - Mizaku summons a lot of water in his hands, then performs a Water Dragon's Wave, then he spins, while spreading all the water he summoned. This is his second most powerful spell, being able to destroy five cities all at once, also destroying the Domus Flau. * Secret Art: Flood of Atlantis '- Mizaku summons enough water to create a Great Flood, then lands it to shore. This was enough water to stop almost any magic that stands in its path. Equipment '''Bane of Atlantia '- A rune crafted by Mizaku's foster father, Atlantia. It temporarily gives him a boost in his Water Dragon Slayer Magic and rarely, gives him the ability to enter Dragon Force. '''Etherion Container - Mizaku collected 70 Etherion Crystals just for a last resort if he were to lose. Every Etherion Crystal, as always, gives him the ability to enter Dragon Force. Trivia * Another of his side missions is to bring Atlantia back to life. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Characters